shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the sixteenth episode of the second season. Plot It's time for Shining Time Station's annual inspection. Dan, Becky, and Kara are making paper cut-outs. Stacy asks them to clean up their mess so that the station will look nice when J.B. King comes to inspect the station. Mr. Conductor arrives and Dan asks if he could trace him and draw a picture of him. Mr. Conductor agrees and Dan sets to work. A little while later, the picture is finished. Mr. Conductor is impressed with it, saying that it could be his twin. He then mentions that twins can be confusing, using the story of what happened when BoCo first met Bill and Ben the tank engine twins to illustrate. After finishing his story, Mr. Conductor leaves to get his whistle tuned. As he vanishes, a bit of his gold dust is left in the air. The kids grab it and decide to sprinkle it on the picture to make it look even more like Mr. Conductor. The kids then go help Stacy clean up. Time passes and suddenly, the gold dust brings the picture of Mr. Conductor to life. However, this Mr. Conductor is the complete opposite of the original one. He plans to play mean tricks on everybody and make them blame the real Mr. Conductor, forcing him to leave Shining Time Station. Schemer gets ready to start vacuuming the arcade. He's gripping about how Stacy wanted him to clean for the inspection until he realizes that if they don't pass, they could lose the arcade. Mr. Conductor's Double comes into the arcade, and creates a stain on the floor, much to Schemer's annoyance when he sees it. As he starts the vacuum, he gets tangled in it, and starts screaming. The kids come in and turn the vacuum off. They ask Schemer is he's alright, and Schemer just laughs off the "killer" vacuum. He's more annoyed about the stain, and then he has an idea and leaves. Mr. Conductor's Double starts causing even more trouble around the station. First, he causes Stacy's flowers to die. Next, he shreds paper in Billy's workshop, and it falls on Billy and Dan. The double then changes the station names on the schedule board. As only magic could do these things, Billy suggests they have a talk with Mr. Conductor. Cast and Characters Main Cast * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor and his evil twin * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Ari Magder as Dan Jones * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Brian O'Connor as Schemer Flexitoon Performers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Tex * Peter Baird as Grace * Kenny Miele as Grace * Alan Semok as Rex Guest Starring * Mart Hulswit as J.B. King Mentioned Characters * Bill and Ben (mentioned) * Donald (mentioned) Thomas Stories * The Diseasel A new diesel named BoCo accidentally takes Bill and Ben's freight cars, so the twins decide to play a trick on him to get them back. * Donald's Duck Donald, annoyed by Duck's constant talk about the Great Western Railway, tells Duck that he quacks as if he layed an egg. Duck and his crew get revenge on him by having him befriend an actual duck, making her Donald's Duck. Jukebox Band Segment Song * This Train Trivia * This is the first episode where the jukebox gets overflowed with nickels. * This is the first appearance of Mr. Conductor's mischievous double, who speaks almost entirely in rhyme. He reappears in the Season 3 episode "Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin." * The scrambled station names are as follows: ** Mount Careful = Mount Careless ** Fort Farley = Fort Barley ** East Shemp = Beast Shemp ** Eggyweg = Weggy Egg ** Twiddly Junction = Madly Function ** Waddley = Wobbly ** Indian Valley = Infant Valley ** Lucky Lake = Unlucky Lake ** Leaky Park = Nutville ** Cloggyville = Snootyville ** Doodle Haven = Noodle Heaven ** Turley = Turkey ** Pelican Falls = Penguin Falls ** Chubby Corners = Fat Corners ** Logan Wash = Dilly Gobble ** Dillylick = Wickeydill * The large bag of Cheese Giggles that Mr. Conductor's double is holding closely resembles the packaging for Herr's Cheese Curls. * Mr. Conductor's gold dust that is found is actually gold glitter. * The shredded paper that falls on Dan and Billy in his workshop also has a generous amount of flour sprinkled on it. * "This Train" song shows a clip from the 1959 Czech animated film, "Vláček Kolejáček" ("The Little Train" in English). * Both Thomas stories involve both twin engines. * Mr. Conductor tells both stories to Dan, Becky and Kara in this episode. Gallery Double Trouble/Gallery Episode File:Double Trouble Category:Episodes Category:Season 2